Something to Say
by JapantheYaoi-Otaku
Summary: Feliciano tells Ludwig something that may change their lives forever. Contains Mpreg. Rated T to be safe.


_A/N: It's been a long time since I actually wrote something... So, um, here! ^^' (I deleted my older stories because I found that I couldn't keep up with writing multiple-chaptered stories... Laziness and all that junk... Plus I lost some interest in the stories' characters and not much people liked the stories...)  
It may be a little cliche-ish (by GerIta Fanfiction standards), but I wanted to make sure I still know how to write fanfiction, so...  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I only own this story, nothing else.**_  
_

_Reminder: Germany-Ludwig  
Italy-Feliciano  
Hungary-Elizaveta  
America-Alfred_

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said quietly, his amber eyes looking down on the fingers that were weaved together and raised to his chest.  
"_Ja_? What is it Feliciano?"  
Ludwig took his attention off of the documents askew on the table to turn to Feliciano, who was all the way across the room in front of the doorway. To Ludwig, Feliciano looked a lot like a little child who was full of guilt and is trying to tell his parents what he did. Ludwig just hoped he didn't do anything to feel guilty.  
In the last few weeks, Feliciano was acting a little weird. Well, weird_er_ than his usual self. He makes more trips to the bathroom than he normally would, he's a lot more quieter (which in a way worried Ludwig because whenever Feliciano was quiet and not talking his mouth off, it usually meant he was in a bad mood or heavily thinking, either one,) and that whenever Ludwig and Feliciano saw each other (Feli being the first to see the other most of the time,) he would run of to the other room closest to him in a way that made him look like he was trying to hide something.  
He would eat more and crave odd combinations of food... A lot like Alfred's craving for hamburgers but that was normal for the him, but not for Feliciano.  
This greatly worried Ludwig.  
Now that they were married, he felt as though that it was his duty to make sure his partner was as happy and well as he can possibly be.  
"Um... Ah, I have something to say..." Feliciano said, eyes still looking down.  
Ludwig stood up from his chair and made his way to the Italian until they stood some inches away from each other. He lifted his gloved hand to Feliciano's chin and raised his head, making sky blue meet amber.  
"And I will listen to every word."  
Feliciano stayed in the same position for a few more seconds, savoring the moments that he can directly look into those beautiful deep blue orbs.  
"And you won't get mad? Promise me you won't get mad!" Feliciano said with his voice slightly raised in volume and emotion. He held out his pinky in front of the German's face. It was actually pretty wierd, seeing that the adorable little Italian was all timid and shy just a few moments ago, and now he sounds demanding with a new flame in his eyes that looked as though it was fueled with something like annoyance and impatience. Add that to the list of what's abnormal about Feliciano in these few weeks.  
"Oh, um, all right then." Ludwig said with a hint of confusion in his voice as he raised his pinky to do the familiar and yet a little childish pinky swear.  
"Oh, goody! Now I don't have to worry about you disapproving the thing I am going to tell you!~" He let out a sigh of relief and let their pinkies seperate. Feliciano was starting to sound his usual self again. Kind of.  
"Disapprove? Of what exactly?" Ludwig asked with a confused expression on his face.  
_Maybe this was why he was all quiet the weeks before? Why would he think I would get mad at him? Unless it's the usual stuff he always does... _Ludwig let out a sigh._  
_"Oh! Um, uh..." Feliciano had an expression of anxiousness and worry now as he resumed playing with his fingers and looking the other way.  
"Uh, well... Oh Dio, how do I say this without you fainting or over reacting... Um..." Feliciano bit his bottom lip softly as he let the words out.  
"I'm... Pregnant..."  
_Snap._  
_Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant.  
_The word echoed loudly in his brain and it didn't seem like it was going to die down anytime soon. This was all so confusing to Ludwig, who never had a partner before who got pregnant. To specify, a **male** partner who got pregnant. Then, something popped into Ludwig's brain and it made him feel so stupid... So freakin' stupid for believing Feliciano for a second. Ludwig let out a short chuckle.  
"Okay Feliciano, you got me there. But there's a HUGE flaw in your little joke. _YOU'RE A GUY_..." Ludwig started laughing a little too hard than he should for a 'joke' like this. Not that it was a real laugh, though, it was more like those hysterical kind of laughs. But not too crazy-sounding.  
"That's what surprised me, Luddi! Look!" Feliciano ran to the out of the room and into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back in with one of those Pregnancy Test thingies and held it up to Ludwig's face so that he could see the result.  
_Positive._  
Ludwig was thinking to himself of all the possibilties there was on how Feliciano got a positive Pregnancy Test with him. There wasn't much, and he slowly started to believe Feliciano's words. There was a few reasons on why Feliciano would be pregnant, though. Ludwig isn't a fool, just saying.  
..._He probably borrowed it from a friend or something for his little joke... But I doubt he has any female friends beside Elizaveta, who is _not_ pregnant... But he's a _guy_... But we aren't exactly human either... It probably has to do with the fact that we're countries, does it...? Maybe he is... Pregnant...  
_"Ludwig?" Feliciano's voice, so sweet like honey and soft like kittens, brought the German back from his little realm of thought.  
Ludwig let out a long, slightly shaky sigh and closed his eyes.  
"Well... It's not too early... To be thinking up names for the baby, ja?"  
Feliciano's eyes brightened up with delight as he gasped in happiness and enthusiasm.

_A/N: So... Is it any good? Please, I have to know! ^^' If you think this might be good enough to have a sequal! (A friend of mine said a __fic. like_ this is something like a one-shot... I wasn't really trying to make it a one-shot, but I had to deal with it because I wrote it the way a one-shot would be...) Please, if you like it, tell me in the reviews! ^^ It's okay how you say it, as long as you like it and tell me. And maybe some constructive critism too, especially with grammar issues, just... Not in a rude way, 'kay? I'm terrible at handling rude reviews... I always end up curled up in the corner in sadness when I read them... Or other offensive junk...  
Oh! And if I get enough people who like it, in the sequal, there will be some explanations, like how Feliciano even got his hands on a Pregnancy Test thingy, and other junk! (**If**_ enough people like it... The sequal may be multiple chaptered and actually have a plot if I can get myself to write...)  
Danke!_


End file.
